The field of the present invention relates generally to item detectors, such as barcode scanners. More particularly, it relates to systems, methods, and apparatus involving the integration of bottom-of-basket item detectors with data readers or point-of-sale terminals.
Items placed on bottom shelves of shopping carts below the main basket can be problematic for retailers and customers alike. Customers often forget about such items, as they are separated from the rest of the items in the cart and are not particularly conspicuous in their location. For largely the same reasons, such items are also often not seen or recorded by cashiers. In addition, such items can be difficult and/or awkward to scan using conventional barcode scanning systems.
The present inventors have determined that it would be desirable to provide an item detector that is able to scan and detect items located on the bottom shelf of a shopping cart. Such detectors are referred to as bottom-of-basket (BOB) item detectors. BOB item detectors provide a way to ensure that items placed on shopping cart bottom shelves are always rung up and paid for at the point of sale.
The present inventors have determined that it would also be desirable to provide a BOB item detector that can be integrated with data readers (e.g., barcode scanners) already used by retailers—such as grocery stores—in their point-of-sale (POS) terminals without modification of the existing POS system software.